


Two Shots

by Driwed



Category: Cherry Bullet (Band), GOT7, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), TXT (Korea Band), Target (Korea Band), WITZ | We In The Zone (Band)
Genre: Different Universes, Fanfiction, M/M, Parties, Party of Destiny, Shipping, Two shots, bg, driwed, gg, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: He knows his role. He knows all too well. Is it wrong for him to want more than what's given to him at face value?





	1. TXT's Party

**Author's Note:**

> A03 exclusive only!

Jackson awoke in bed then checked the time. It was a party day. He rubbed his eyes then went back under his covers. He immediately sat up and looked himself over. It was one of those fantasy stories. It made more sense as to why he felt itchy and warmer than usual. He was half rabbit apparently.

He walked over to his mirror and watched as his nose twitched. He shrugged. He's been in weirder situations and this wasn't his first time being half animal. Jackson dug around in his desk and pulled out his binder full of party ideas. The ones he's already done hardly outmatched the ones left.

"Yet I'm always left cleaning up... I hate getting paid dust." complained Jackson to no one in particular.

Ever since he threw his first party and learned two people had gotten together because of it, he's been shifting through dimensions into different universes. Some of them had the same people but a different setting and a different problem. He was the only one who remembered anything. Whenever he tried to talk to someone about it, they laughed it off and assumed him to be drunk. It was slightly frustrating the more he thought about it.

As usual he set up alone, deciding what food selection would be available and which alcohol brand as well. Though he had to be wary of the minors that would sneak in or were present. Some of them were smart to figure out where he hid the alcohol. He decided not to do alcohol this time and settled with soda. He learned to stop questioning where he got the money for these extravagant parties as there wasn't anyone around to give answers.

✩파티✩

The day started to fade out as he made his way home from shopping. It was all routine really. He woke up, checked his phone to see where he ended up, set up decorations he already had, decide on refreshments, go out and buy whatever else was needed, finish setting up, have the ordered food arrive just as the invitees came, and clean up after. It certainly was a lot of work and he's started to develop a bit more muscle because of it.

Though, it had its boring days. He often thought of his friends and family back in his universe and wondered if he'd ever end up back there. Not once has he gone back since he started this dimension jumping. Jackson unlocked the door to his house then sighed. He didn't feel like setting up. In reality, he just wanted to sleep until the whole ordeal was over. No matter how much he wanted to, he would be forced to do it all anyway. He had tested it a few times and confirmed some strange force would make his body move on its own.

✩파티✩

Jackson quietly sat on the stairs leading upstairs as it was time for the invitees to arrive. They burst through the door just as he had turned on the music. A few greeted him before turning back to their friends. He squinted at each one of them to identify who the two were that needed his match making party. Soon a heart appeared over their heads.

"Soobin and Kai huh..." muttered Jackson as he stretched out.

He squeezed through the crowd and arrived by Kai's side.

"Oh, hey Jackson. How are things?" he asked while discreetly keeping an eye out for Soobin.

"I heard through the grapevine..." said Jackson before leaning closer. "...you have a thing for Soobin over there."

He chuckled at the obvious blush that was now present on Kai's face. He managed to get Kai to work up some courage and ask him to play one of those intimate games with him. He counted down then watched in horror as someone had come in between Kai and Soobin. He moved to solve the problem then stopped as Soobin had stepped forward.

Things had somehow worked out despite the situation looking grim. He caught a glimpse of the person fleeing and hastily went after them. He stopped by the front door then frowned.

"Hey, whoever you are that came in between Kai and Soobin, come back here! I have some questions!" shouted Jackson.

The person looked back and wondered why he didn't pursue them further. They walked back over then sighed heavily.

"What?" they asked.

Jackson pulled them inside then shut the front door. So it was a guy. He shook his head then poked the guy's chest.

"Why did you get in Kai's way?" asked Jackson.

"What he planned to do wasn't going to work." he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean? It was fool proof!" exclaimed Jackson.

"Yes, it was, but his approach was what would ruin things. So I acted." he explained.

"Who are you anyway?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"Jooan." he said. "And you're Jackson. The genius party planner that brings two souls together."

"How..." said Jackson in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I've been here at all of your parties." said Jooan as he took a seat on the steps.

"No way... Stop lying." said Jackson angrily.

"I'm sure you remember the pool incident when Sana ended up saving Momo from drowning." said Jooan with a thoughtful look. "Or what about the time king Seokjin demanded for Taehyung to be beheaded and prince Yoongi, his son, heroically protected him with his body and refused to move?"

Jackson blinked rapidly as those things did happen. There was no way for anyone to know if they weren't there at the time and so specifically at that.

"All of those accidents and problems are my doing because your plans just aren't enough to push them over the edge." Jooan said with a smirk.

"Then why don't you do my job since you know so much?" spat Jackson as his patience was wearing thin.

"Everyone has their role, just like you and I. Think of me as support." Jooan said with a cheeky smile.

"Right..." mumbled Jackson before pushing past him to go upstairs.

"Where are you going? The party's still going." asked Jooan happily.

"I'm going to need energy to clean since they don't know what that is." grumbled Jackson before closing his bedroom door behind him.

✩파티✩

Jackson looked out his window and saw everyone heading home. He stretched out then left his room to clean up. He wondered where his next destination would be once he woke up the next day. Would he be fully animal? A being with magic? Something out of a shounen anime? He never knew. He was grateful that he never ended up fully fish.

He put on his soft music playlist and happily hummed as it flowed out of the speakers. Surprisingly there wasn't a whole bunch of crap to clean up. His ears started to move and he stood on alert. Someone was still around. Were they friend or foe? Someone stepped out and he quickly swung the broom. They fell back as they rubbed their face.

"So violent..." grumbled the person as they dusted off their pointed ears and fluffy tail.

Jackson recognized that wolf.

"Jooan? Why are you here? Party's over, so your job is done." said Jackson as his kitchen started to look cleaner.

"I figured there was no harm in continuing to chat with you. So, aren't you curious about me?" asked Jooan as his tail moved.

"Not really. Once I go to sleep we won't see each other again. Today was probably just luck." Jackson responded as he tied up the trash bag.

"Not even a little bit? Aren't I the first to understand what's going on with you?" Jooan commented as his animal instincts kicked in with the worst timing.

"I'm appreciative of getting to talk to you, but I'm not going to try to have my cake and eat it too." replied Jackson as he left the trash by the door. "Anyway, I'm heading to sleep. Get out of my house."

Jooan whined as he watched Jackson go upstairs. There was obviously a reason for them to have talked after so long. He thought Jackson would've been more open to learning, but it seemed as if he thought wrong.


	2. Rest Day

Jackson woke up then lazily felt around for his phone. He read the time. He lied back down with a smile on his face. It was one of those days.

Jooan woke up and found himself lying on the floor. When did he fall asleep? He looked around and vaguely recognized the place. He wasn't sent back to his apartment. How in the world did he end up staying at Jackson's? He sat up and stretched out. He dusted his tail off and realized they were still in the same universe. Something like this didn't happen often but it wasn't rare. He considered them rest days.

They were free to do as they wished in the same universe until they went to sleep for the day. If he knew Jackson, he probably checked and went back to sleep. He wasn't going to let him waste his rest day sleeping. Though, he did he need it after putting everything together. He mulled it over before deciding to let him rest until he woke up on his own.

✩파티✩

Jackson woke up and saw the sun's rays poking their way underneath his curtains. His puff ball tail shook and his ears went up in alarm. Someone was in his house. He grabbed the heaviest object he could find and slowly sneaked out of his room.

His ears picked up the faint sounds of people having conversation. It was more than he originally thought. He slowly descended the stairs then heard footsteps coming his way. He barely had time to react before he was being crushed underneath something.

He recognized the scent. The musty, nature-y scent.

"You didn't go home?" Jackson asked as he tried pushing him off.

"Thought I'd be sent home, but here I am. Since you're awake, let's go out!" Jooan said, not waiting for an answer as he dragged him out.

"Can I at least freshen up?" he asked hurriedly.

"Oh, right. I probably should too." said Jooan before looking around.

"Just wait in the bathroom." Jackson grumbled with a shake of his head. "I don't know if my clothes will fit you so, pray."

✩파티✩

Jooan happily bounced by Jackson's side as they walked down the block. He himself would've preferred to stay inside and sleep. Though, what surprised him most was Jooan's presence. Why wasn't he sent home? Was it because he was in his house? Did he have the same weird powers? Jooan seemed just as clueless.

"Hey, can we find a quiet place to talk?" Jackson asked as he needed to do some probing.

They sat on the grass of a tiny park after quite a bit of searching for a quite place. They settled onto the grass by a tree.

"So, what do you want to know?" Jooan asked as he got comfortable.

"What was the first party of mine you've been to?" he asked to start off slowly.

"Mmm, the college party where my friend Eson invited me to come and planned to win Bambam over. I was a latecomer though. Pretty sure they were drunk." said Jooan.

"That was my first party..." muttered Jackson. Realization started to hit him like a ton of bricks. "You've been around this whole time and just now you're reaching out to me!?"

"Look, I'm just as surprised too. How do you think I felt waking up in my apartment to learn that no one at work recognized me let alone learn I don't even work there? Then to hear you're hosting another party after having one the day before?" said Jooan in an annoyed tone. "I don't want to be here any more than you do."

Jackson sighed then gave him an apologetic look. He just couldn't fathom after all this time believing he had no one to talk to about all of this to, there already was someone. Jooan looked up at him as he rocked back and forth. He completely understood how Jackson was feeling. He wanted to go home too. Back to family and friends he knew and loved.

"Well, today might be the last time we run into each anyway. Considering how many parties we've missed each other in, this was probably sheer dumb luck." said Jackson a bit sad.

"Well, at least now you won't feel so alone, thinking you're the only one caught up in this crazy mess." Jooan responded.

Jackson patted his head as a smile formed on his face. He knew his purpose with all of the jumping. He knew he was just useful for throwing parties that led to happy ever afters. Despite knowing his role and place in it all, he started to want something for his own. He was tired of just taking things at face value. Here was Jooan, someone who he could share his problems with yet they'd be torn apart once one of them sleeps at night.

"Could you scratch behind my ear?" asked Jooan softly.

Jackson gently scratched behind his ear then frowned. He didn't want him to go. Jooan opened one eye as his ear scratching had stopped. He sat up and looked at the dejected Jackson. He never thought he'd ever see the genius party thrower look so... sullen.

"I mean, what are the odds that we end up meeting in the next universe?" asked Jooan trying to lighten his mood.

"Zero." Jackson muttered before sighing. "I have more questions."

Jooan politely answered each question and couldn't shake the scent coming off Jackson. He moved closer and started to sniff him, surprising Jackson in the process.

"You smell sweet. Is it the body wash? No, you used something odorless..." mumbled Jooan before going in for another sniff.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jackson said innocently.

Jackson pried Jooan off of him as he started getting weird feelings from him. Jooan looked him over before crossing his arms. If it wasn't something he used, could it be something he couldn't see? He took out his phone and started to look it up. Jackson watched as Jooan seriously stared at his phone.

"I see..." muttered Jooan then glanced at Jackson. "Your feelings... I can smell them."

"And I'm supposed to care?" he replied with shrug.

"Well yes, because what I'm smelling is something sweet, which usually pertains to emotions like attraction, love, fondness." Jooan said with a smirk.

"Nonsense. Never trust everything you read online." huffed Jackson with his nose upturned.

He didn't want to admit that he felt a little fondness for him. He didn't need to inflate his ego anymore than it's already been. Jooan moved closer to Jackson who moved away. The sweet smell was still emitting off of him, but now a tangy scent was mixed in. Was he feeling anxious?

"Come on, just admit it. You like me." teased Jooan before pouncing on him.

"Fine! I find you slightly intriguing. Now get off!" fussed Jackson as he squirmed underneath Jooan's weight.

Jooan smiled happily before closing his eyes. Jackson growled as he couldn't believe he was just going to sleep on top of him. He sighed heavily and decided to just let it go. Jooan probably wouldn't get up until he was satisfied. He subconsciously started to scratch the back of Jooan's ear as he looked up at the sky. He wished things could stay this way.


	3. Loona's Party

Jackson woke up and found everything around him to be planted based. His bed and chairs were made of wood while other things were made of leaves, flowers, etc. He slipped out of bed and was thankful he still had a mirror. He was a woodland sprite. His wings made themselves known as they flared out. He could live with this look rather than his old one.

It took him a while to remember Jooan. How could he forget when he practically held him captive outdoors? He held his head as remembering hurt. Was he not supposed to remember? Then what was the point of them meeting in TXT's universe? He plucked a fruit from his fruit bowl before opening his binder of parties left undone. Considering they were small creatures, he decided on something more elegant and less rowdy than the previous one.

His ears perked up at the sound of wind chimes. Was that his doorbell now? He walked over to his door then closed it. Somehow Jooan had found him.

"Hey, open up!" shouted Jooan from the outside.

He sat outside his door as he figured he'd need help. Things would probably go faster if they worked together. Though, it seemed like his help wasn't wanted. He stood up at the sound of the door opening.

"Why are you here? There's no party yet." questioned Jackson.

"I'm sure you'd be happy to have an extra pair of hands. I can go searching for things while you set up." Jooan said with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Here, go and bring these back. Especially these flowers. Something tells me they're going to be important." explained Jackson before sending him off.

Jooan quietly read over the list and wondered where the flower was located. He asked a few others about its location then sent off towards the east. He picked up a few things on the list as he made his way there.

He started to feel anxious as it wasn't straight ahead and a left at the red tree like the woman had told him. He squeaked in fear as a leaf had touched him from behind. Something was going to jump out and kill him. He just knew it. He was tempted to turn back then saw the flowers growing off to the side.

"Ah... and here I thought she was wrong." weeped Jooan as he landed in front of them.

Jooan picked a few of them then felt something watching him. He looked over his shoulder then let out a dry scream. He was too scared to take off from the ground. He covered his head then felt himself being picked up. The creature growled in anger at the loss of its prey. Jooan opened his eyes and saw Jackson was holding him up.

"Idiot." he spat. Jooan kept silent as he made a point. Only an idiot would stand there and let himself be harmed. "Are you okay...?"

"Yeah, yeah... thanks..." Jooan muttered then had him let go.

"Well, let's head back. We have a party to throw and people to connect." said Jackson as he ushered him on.

✩파티✩

Jackson opened his door then watched as other woodland sprites entered. He squinted at them and was surprised to only see one heart. No one else was coming. He looked around and couldn't find Jooan. He hadn't encountered something like this before. They always either came together, with friends or separate. He walked over then calmed himself down before talking to her.

"Hey, Chuu." he said with a smile.

"Oh, Jackson. I like what you've done with the place." she said with an eye smile.

"Have you seen Yves? There was something I-" Jackson said then noticed Chuu was crushing her drink. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No. I uh, haven't seen her. Sorry." replied Chuu quickly before blending in with the crowd.

He quickly followed after her then finally saw the other heart. The two were finally together. Jooan appeared from behind Yves and gave him a wink. Jackson rolled his eyes then mouthed him a "thank you". He quietly watched as they moved off to the side and seemed to be having a heated conversation. Yves was upset, Chuu was close to crying.

Somehow whatever they were discussing caused Yves to kiss her tears away before giving her a love filled kiss.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" whispered Jooan, breaking him out of his trance.

"Huh? Ugh, go somewhere." grumbled Jackson as he was probably the reason Yves didn't come with the rest.

He then saw the flowers. He looked at Jooan who walked away from the scene. He decided to keep quiet until everyone had gone home.

✩파티✩

Jackson closed the door as the final person had left. He turned around and saw Jooan cleaning up. It took a moment for it to register what was going on.

"You're going to help clean?" questioned Jackson as he started to clean as well.

"It is a bit unfair you're stuck with cleaning duty as well without receiving any help." commented Jooan as he tossed out a banana peel.

"You know... how I asked you to get the flowers. And then Yves had them... do you think all of it was planned? Fate having you get them to give to her?" asked Jackson as he laid out his thoughts.

"Could be. Just like us finally meeting being fate." Jooan said with a hearty laugh.

"There's something else... I woke up this morning with no memories of you. Then it came back in small pieces. Did it happen to you?" he asked.

"Nope. Maybe you hit your head or something." reasoned Jooan before wiping down the stairs. "Even if you do forget me, I'll always remember you and be there to remind you."

Jackson stopped sweeping and quietly looked at Jooan who was now wiping down another step. Jooan looked up and met his gaze with a smile. He gripped the handle tighter as his heart beat a little faster than usual. He turned around and started cleaning elsewhere. Just who was Jooan and why was he unnecessarily charming?

"Jackson! Could you come here? There's something you need to see." shouted Jooan.

Jackson started to walk over then was suddenly hugged from the side. Jooan happily nuzzled his cheek against him before being pried off.

"What's wrong with you? Are you gay or something?" spat Jackson in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I am in fact and would appreciate it if you didn't try to use my sexuality as an insult." retorted Jooan ticked off.

Jackson remained silent and walked away.

"Hey! Apologize asshole!" Jooan shouted as he watched him head upstairs. "Hey!"

Jooan seethed even more at the sound of a door closing. He threw the flower down onto the floor then proceeded to crush it. He left in a foul mood.


	4. NCT's Party

Jackson groaned and noticed his room was blue and gray. He checked the time. Another party day. It was important he checked the time. Different groups had different times. Sometimes he would be able to tell what kind of universe from the background on his phone. It was water this time. He glanced at the rest of him and confirmed he had no legs. Peachy.

He looked out the window and saw he was pretty high up. Where exactly did he live? He left the room and it only took a bit to realize he was royalty due to how extravagant and shiny everything was. He headed back into his room to search for the appropriate party theme. Obviously it had to be something underwater themed. He soon held his head as pain coursed through it. He had forgotten something, but couldn't remember what.

He rubbed his temples in hopes it would subside. It finally disappeared. He didn't remember what it was. He decided on a theme and left to set up. He couldn't help but wonder what was missing as he worked. Was it important? It probably was since no matter where he went something felt out of place. He shook it off and tried his best to focus.

✩파티✩

Bubbles floated beside him as he was deciding between two clams. Both had big pearls. One was jagged while the other was spiky. Was he better off just using shells? He decided on one then gently rubbed the other clam to close shut. He did the same to the other once he took the pearl out. He put it in a bubble then felt a chill run through his body. Something was watching him.

He tapped each bubble and had them follow him back as he couldn't shake off the bad feeling. He successfully made it back inside and counted his bubbles. All decorations were accounted for. His head pounded as it urged him once more to remember what he clearly forgot. He bumped into someone then apologized.

_"_ _ Apologize asshole! _ _"_

Jackson looked around and confirmed no one was around him. Was he hearing things? Losing his mind? He didn't know. He slowly swam back to the party room as the voice would come back every three minutes or so.

"Apologize for what?" he shouted, finally breaking down.

A few guards came in but he waved them away. It would probably go away if he sincerely apologized. He closed his eyes and lowly said his apology so the guards wouldn't hear it. The voice went away. He didn't think it'd actually work. Though, he still wondered what felt so out of place that he couldn't work like he was supposed to.

✩파티✩

He happily greeted everyone and waited for the hearts to appear. He looked out and saw everyone had come in. No one had a heart. Not even a little spark. How was he to tell who the bud couple was? One new problem after another was starting to appear. Someone helped him, but who? He started to stress out as he didn't know.

He quietly sat in a corner as he cried. He was always able to do things alone but as of late, that was starting to become less true. The party was half way done and still no hearts appeared. He never failed before. What would happen if he did? Would the day start over? Would he die? Would time move on? He wiped his eyes then noticed someone he originally didn't see before at opening time. They looked his way then started to come over.

He quickly wiped his face free of any remnants that would expose him of having cried.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked.

Jackson groaned in pain as it felt like his brain was being squeezed like a pimple. He finally remembered.

"Jooan..." he muttered then hugged him. "Jooan, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Hey, as long as you realize your mistake. Now, why were you crying?" he asked softly.

"The party's over half way done and I can't locate the bud couple. I can't see their hearts. I never expected something like this." explained Jackson as he looked back at the crowd.

"Did you check everyone for their behavior?" Jackson nodded. "Words?" he nodded again. "Facial expressions?" he nodded once more.

"Hm... then we'll have to try a different route." said Jooan before heading over with Jackson in tow.

"Hey everybody! We've got a great game for you all! However, we must ask couples to sit this one out." said Jooan on the makeshift loudspeaker. "We're going to ask you singles to pair up. I'm sure you're wondering what the prize is. That will be revealed later."

Jackson squinted but still couldn't see anything after they paired up. He nudged Jooan to continue.

"Now, the game is super simple. Whoever gets their partner to become flustered and pull away wins! You're only allowed to speak if you touch their face! Go on, hold hands. Now go!" shouted Jooan.

Jackson kept watch then noticed little green flecks appearing over a pair. He nudged Jooan and told him.

"Is that the best you can do Yuta? Make Haechan squirm in his seat!" said Jooan, causing others to giggle.

Jackson shook his arm as small hearts bloomed over the both of them.

"You're a genius!" whispered Jackson as the watched the two do the least amount of interacting. He took the loudspeaker. "Come on, other pairs are putting in more effort, Yuta, Haechan!"

Haechan glared at them then was surprised by a kiss on the cheek from Yuta. Everyone in the room could see how flustered he got soon after and unintentionally pulled away.

"Looks like we have our winners! Please step forward you both. Everyone else is free to continue partying." said Jooan before leaving Jackson to do his work.

"So, what's the prize?" asked Yuta.

Jackson gestured over to Haechan who was still red from before. Yuta looked at Haechan then back at Jackson. He wasn't serious.

"Ar-" Yuta started the stopped when Haechan blurted out his confession.

"I don't hate you... I've loved you ever since we were young. But my parents..." he whispered then looked at Yuta. "I don't care anymore. I want you all to myself, Yu."

Yuta blinked in silence. Jackson took this as his opportunity to give them their privacy. It felt rewarding to see many people get together because of their efforts. He felt his back collide with something then arms wrap around him.

"A job well done, am I right?" said Jooan as they watched the two hug.

Jackson smiled happily as their tiny green hearts were bigger and now joined together by a ring, signaling a job well indeed done.

"I forgot you again... it took much longer to remember." muttered Jackson. "I wonder why I forget you..."

"I know just as much as you do. Like I said before, I'll always remind you. I promise." said Jooan before finally letting him go.

Jackson nodded and remained seated on Jooan. There was no need to go anywhere as his work was done until the party ended. Plus he had Jooan to keep him company. Jooan noticed this then wrapped his arms around him again.

"Hey Jooan, were you watching me while I was choosing a pearl?" Jackson asked, remembering the feeling.

"No. I was busy doing my part. Why?" replied Jooan as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Something was watching me. It gave me chills... I'm hoping it was just a sea creature and not something following us." muttered Jackson as he remembered the creature that almost attacked Jooan.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad you didn't get hurt." said Jooan with a smile.

Jackson rolled his eyes then pulled away from him. Jooan laughed lightly then noticed the party was starting to wind down. It seemed as if Jackson already noticed and got busy putting things away that were no longer being eaten or used.


	5. CherryBullet's Party

Jackson rolled over then felt something other than bed. He felt all around then froze when he touched something that awfully felt familiar. He opened his eyes to check.

"Gack!" Jackson shouted as he drew his hand back quickly. He had gotten a hand full of Jooan dick. "Nice, but gross..."

He sat in a daze before realizing they were completely normal. No extra body part, no animal instincts, no weird powers. Just normal humans. Another realization came to him. Jooan was in his bed and he remembered him. He jumped back in bed and hurriedly searched for his phone, occasionally lifting Jooan's motionless body. He finally found it and checked the time. He didn't recognize the time, but he was familiar with the lock screen.

"Jooan, get up." Jackson said as he shook him.

"I'm up, I'm up... and hard." said Jooan as he sat up.

"My fault. I was trying to figure out what was beside me." explained Jackson before taking in his room.

As expected, he was some sport player. A soccer player to be exact.

"So we're team soccer huh? So, who're our targets today?" Jooan asked as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Not sure... but since the hour was even and single digit, it's definitely girls." said Jackson as he opened his binder.

"How can you tell whether it's a het or homo couple?" asked Jooan curiously.

"The time displayed on my phone when I wake up. Even single digit hours mean lesbians. Even double digit hours mean straight. It's the same for guys except odd numbers. The minutes represent the group." explained Jackson as he reviewed his notes. "Ah, and my lock screen changes and gives me a hint as to what universe I'm in. It all took a while to learn, but it was worth it. Oh right, my phone runs on military time. I can't change it."

"Wow, you really are a genius." said Jooan in awe. He continued to look over his shoulder and wondered more about his own situation. How could he help Jackson? "I wonder why nothing happens for me..."

"What do you mean?" questioned Jackson as Jooan now had his attention.

"Usually when I wake up my phone looks the same and so does my room. Well, same meaning the same items but ones that fit the universe we're in. Whereas you... everything changes." said Jooan as he leaned against his desk.

"Don't think of it too much. You're plenty of help. What did for Haechan and Yuta was beyond what I could've come up with." said Jackson genuinely impressed. "And I'm sure I'll face more problems in the future. I want to face them with you, Jooan."

"So this means we're friends now?" asked Jooan excitedly.

"Yeah, of course." replied Jackson, his words tasting bitter.

Friends. He turned his attention back to his binder. What was he thinking? Friends. They were friends. Jooan quietly watched as Jackson didn't turn the page for a while. Did he decide on the theme? Though, the theme didn't sit well for him. It felt more like for children than college students.

"Jooan, we're friends right?" Jooan nodded in response. "Friends can tell each other things, right?"

"What are you getting at, Jackson?" he asked impatiently.

"Tell me your honest opinion of me." he responded.

Jooan blinked then thought. He had his bad and good qualities. He went with being honest.

"Well, you're really a hardworking guy, you have charm, pretty likable, a genius, problem solver, pretty built, and really just your overall humble next door neighbor." said Jooan with a smile. "Why did-"

He panicked as Jackson was crying. Did he say something bad? He hurriedly got tissues and handed them over.

"Sorry. I was overwhelmed. It's been awhile since I've heard anyone compliment me that much." said Jackson as he closed his binder. "Anyway, let's get this party set up. It's going to be at night."

✩파티✩

Jackson looked up at the sky and started feeling anxious. The sun was going down and he was far from the school. He remembered he didn't have Jooan's number. The party could start without him, but he didn't know if Jooan could see the hearts like he could.

More time passed and dusk had settled in. Jackson quietly sat in a convenience store as he often checked the time. The party would start soon. Jooan would have to figure this out on his own. His phone started ringing and he was surprised to see his name being displayed along with a photo. He must've done it when he wasn't looking.

"Where are you? People are filing in!" said Jooan.

"Convenience store. You're on your own. Sorry..." apologized Jackson. "It took longer than expected..."

"Huh? What are you apologizing for? Just come back." said Jooan in confusion.

"I'll get hurt or worse if I do. Unless you plan to come get me..." mumbled Jackson as it was completely dark out.

"Send me your location." said Jooan then hung up.

He sent his location then sighed. He should've just sent Jooan to begin with. He was completely helpless when nighttime came. He played a few games on his phone as he waited for Jooan to arrive.

The bell on the door dinged and Jooan walked over to him. He looked him over and couldn't understand why he couldn't leave. Nothing on the surface seemed wrong. Jooan turned on his heel and walked out of store. He walked a bit before realizing Jackson wasn't following. He walked back then opened the door.

"Why are you just standing there?" he asked in frustration.

"Can you hold my hand...?" Jackson asked softly.

"What are we? An old married couple?" spat Jooan.

"Then have fun pairing the girls yourself." replied Jackson angrily.

"Fine. I'll hold your hand." said Jooan then took his hand.

He couldn't help but notice the way he nervously took steps as if he would step on a landmine. He waved in front of him to get his attention and received no reaction.

"Jackson." Jooan called out.

"Huh? Am I moving too slow? I'm sorry, I'll try moving faster." apologized Jackson as he tried talking to bigger steps.

Jooan pulled him back then sighed. The picture was starting to come together. He led Jackson to his backside then told him to lean forward. After a bit of struggle, Jooan lifted Jackson up and gave him a piggyback ride back.

✩파티✩

They quietly sat off to the side as Yuju and Bora excitedly talked to the other with their hands tightly together. It was another successfully pairing. Jackson smiled happily then felt bad for making Jooan carry him the entire way back.

"I'm sorry for tonight... I'll send you out shopping and whatnot from now on." apologized Jackson.

"You have nyctalopia don't you?" asked Jooan straightforwardly.

"Ha, you caught me..." replied Jackson with a sheepish smile. "It's embarrassing isn't it?"

"It's not. It's serious in my books. People like you can be in major trouble if a blackout happened or left up in the mountains or something." Jooan said then looked at Jackson. "Promise me you won't go out alone if you decide to go anywhere."

"I promise." said Jackson then hooked his pinky with Jooan's.

Jooan lifted his thumb and pressed it against Jackson's. He wondered if it was worth telling him about.

"I know it may not seem like much, but I have no sense of taste." said Jooan. "Ever since I was four."

"Oh, that sounds awful..." responded Jackson with sorrowful eyes.

"It's fine, just means my other senses are heightened." said Jooan with a smile.

Jackson smiled back then asked if he was going to head home after the party. Jooan thought about then decided to stay. Jackson clapped happily then explained why he got so excited. Jooan nodded in understanding.


	6. Target's Party

Jooan was the first to wake in the new universe. He put the knowledge he got from Jackson to use to decipher who, what and where. He didn't know the group, but it was an odd single digit hour number and the lock screen was a photo of a magician. He was curious as to what his powers this time around.

It wasn't super strength or any of the basic elements. He touched a flower then watched as it withered. He had the power of death. Compared to his power last time which was zero gravity, this one seemed less fun. He decided to look around for gloves so he wouldn't accidentally kill Jackson. He heard groaning coming from behind him and stifled his laughter at his bedhead.

"You're up early." mumbled Jackson as he rubbed his face.

"We got two gay boys to get together in this magic wielding world." explained Jooan before finally finding gloves. "I have death magic so I need these."

Jackson yawned and a little bubble floated out. They watched as it traveled and hit the wall with a loud pop before leaving a big hole. They looked at each other and wondered if it only activated if he yawned. He did a fake yawn and sure enough, another one came out, destroying another part of the wall.

"Wow..." said Jooan in awe.

"Oh, Target. I've dealt with these guys before... I wonder who it is this time." said Jackson as he gestured for Jooan to bring over his binder.

Jooan quietly watched as he looked through his options before deciding. Jackson wrote up a list then handed it to Jooan.

"There isn't much, so you should back quickly." said Jackson who suppressed a yawn.

"Right." responded Jooan.

✩파티✩

Jooan couldn't help but feel he was being watched. It kind of felt oppressive. Was it a vengeful spirit? Did someone not get their happy ever after? He quickened his pace then tripped. A dark root had placed itself into his path. Then it started to move. It was the same color as the creature back in the sprite universe.

Jooan scrambled to his feet and ran back to Jackson's. His ankle was seized and he was now being pulled into some dark hole in the middle of the street.

"Jackson..." he weakly called out despite knowing he wouldn't be able to hear him. "I guess this is goodbye..."

"Jooan!" Jackson shouted then noticed him being pulled into something. "Jooan!"

Jackson hurriedly grabbed his hands and pulled with all his strength. There was hardly any budging. He pulled harder then managed to revealed what was pulling him in. He moved closer then stepped on it, feeling relieved when it let Jooan go.

"Hurry!" said Jooan as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

They shut the front door and hurriedly locked it before heading upstairs and locking the bedroom door. Jackson looked at Jooan who looked as if he lost ten years off his life.

"I didn't think my weak call would reach you..." said Jooan with a grateful look.

"I was worried about sending you alone, so I went after you. It was all pure chance since I could've decided to stay." Jackson said before peeking outside. "What was that thing?"

"Don't know, but it wants me. I must have something valuable to it. Though I don't know what." said Jooan.

"Maybe it wants to split us up. Think about it. Every morning that I wake up without you next to me, I forget you. Maybe we're not supposed to be together like this..." said Jackson, getting quieter towards the end.

"No, don't say that. If we weren't, why did we finally meet at that party? There had to be a reason!" argued Jooan, not wanting to give up.

Ever since learning that Jackson was stuck in this as well made him feel less alone. He finally had someone he could talk to that knew what the hell was going on. Ever since that first party he threw, he was finally able to be close to him, to Jackson. The guy he shamelessly fell in love with at that god forsaken party with his friends.

"Jooan..." Jackson said in surprise.

"If they didn't want us together, why would they let that slip up happen? Why bother giving me hope when it was all just a big fat lie!?" weeped Jooan.

"Hope...? Jooan... what's going on?" asked Jackson, trying to get the picture.

"I love you, you big oaf! Here I thought I'd never fall in love at first sight and now look at me. A complete mess. And now I've outed myself to you. Great." said Jooan as he wiped his face. "Go ahead. Tell me you're straight and get it over with."

"I'm not... I'm kind of a closeted bi at the moment..." confessed Jackson before meeting his eyes. "So there's no way I'm going to reject you. Not after everything we've been through."

Jooan's tears poured out once more as it all felt like a dream. That he'd soon wake up and he'll be back in his room and this conversation never happened. Jackson gave him a hug and gently patted his back. He didn't know the meaning of them finally meeting, but it couldn't have been a slip up. But no matter how he looked at it, that's what it seemed like.

"Always stay by my side and if you can't, remind me of who you are. I don't ever want to forget you." muttered Jackson before kissing the top of his head.

✩파티✩

They decided not to go out again and use what they had available. Despite it not being a lot, they were still able to make it look flashy. Jooan quietly eyed Jackson and decided to ask.

"So... about earlier..." he started trying his best to maintain eye contact. "Are we a thing...? Or am I getting ahead of myself?"

"No, we're a thing. A couple. Strange way to start a relationship but hey, could be worse." Jackson replied.

"Then, I can do this?" asked Jooan before leaning in for a kiss.

Jackson pulled away as his party senses started tingling. Jooan gave him a weird look before realizing what time it was.

"After we get our two guys together." Jackson responded before heading over to the front door.

Everyone flooded in and he was able to immediately spot the two needing a bit of a push. He made his way over to one and gave him his signature smile.

"So glad you made it Seulchan. How's it going?" he asked happily.

"Great I guess. Finally learned how to maximize my power while causing little damage to myself. Minhyun on the other hand... what a joke." said Seulchan despite looking at Minhyun with soft eyes. "He'd get better if he asked me for help."

Seulchan immediately became flustered as Minhyun approached them from across the room.

"Hey, Chan chan." said Minhyun with a smile.

"Don't call me that..." pouted Seulchan.

"I guess I didn't realize you were trying to help all along... I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Minhyun quietly.

"Yeah... on one condition." said Seulchan. Minhyun gestured for him to continue. "You have to date me."

Minhyun chuckled before giving Seulchan an eye smile.

"You could've asked me out normally. I would've said yes that way too." he said happily.

Jackson quietly backed away and watched as their hearts joined together. He bumped into someone then smiled at the sight of Jooan.

"Can I get that kiss now?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course." Jackson said then pressed his lips against Jooan's.


	7. Rest Day...

Jackson turned in his sleep then sighed. He then sat up. Jooan wasn't next to him. Though, he couldn't have been gone too long if he remembered. He jumped out of bed then cursed that his rest day had to be in the same universe they were attacked in. He checked in all of the places in the house and confirmed him missing.

He hastily threw on shoes and headed out. Everything seemed normal. He asked the people around if they had seen him but no one had. He leaned against the post and wondered if this was the end. No matter how much they tried to be together, they'd be torn apart. He couldn't continue being the party host without his right hand. Fresh tears decorated his face as he slowly walked back to the house.

They couldn't fight fate. He knew this now. Once he went to sleep for the night, he wouldn't remember Jooan. Jooan wouldn't be around to remind him of who he was and what they were to each other. It all sounded like a well thought up tragic story. He trudged his way upstairs then flopped face first onto the bed. Partying was the last thing on his mind.

✩파티✩

Most of the day had gone and the sky had started to turn orange. He decided to go out. If he got lucky, he'd probably fall off a cliff somewhere in the dark. Nothing else seemed more painful than how badly his heart had been ripped out. He tried opening the bedroom door but it was jammed shut. The windows as well. Did someone else do it or was it the force keeping him inside from doing something reckless? He hated it all. Why was he being forced to get all of these people together?

Why did he have to watch from the sidelines as people got to be with their partners while he remained single? Why couldn't he have one thing to himself? Something to make this hell of a life less boring. Even if he protested and decided not to throw a party, he'd end up being forced to anyway. The vicious cycle he lived just wouldn't leave him be.

"I just wanted a small bit of happiness. Can't you at least grant me that for throwing all of the parties!?" shouted Jackson to the thin air.

✩파티✩

Jooan growled in anger as he wasn't allowed to leave his room. At this rate Jackson would wake up without him and forget. He didn't want that, not after he just confessed and earned himself a place in Jackson's heart. How could he get out of the situation? He looked around for his phone and wondered if texting still worked in this universe.

His message barely made it though and was delivered. All he had to do was wait for a reply. He paced around his room as he waited. Nothing else he tried worked. His only option was to continue texting Jackson and hope for the best.

Jooan held his phone close. Even if it cost him his life, he'd stop at nothing to make sure Jackson knew he wasn't alone but was loved and cherished. He looked out the window and saw night was starting to settle in. It was about time that they moved on to the next universe. He sent a short text to Jackson before putting his phone on sleep and getting under his covers.


	8. Homecoming

Jackson groaned in pain then felt around for his phone. It wasn't where it usually was. He sat up and squinted. It fell on the floor. He picked it up and checked the time.

"0:00...? This never appeared before. It's dark out at that..." muttered Jackson as he walked over to his mirror.

No strange powers, no animal parts, no nothing. He was human. He opened the door and saw he was in an apartment. It scarily resembled his own back in his universe. The placement of objects and furniture were down to a T. He knew something was missing, but what? He walked over to the front door and quietly put on shoes. He knew it was dark out, but as long as there weren't a lot of people out, he could use a flashlight.

As expected, most people were at home asleep or going to sleep. He was able to see more around him with the flashlight as he walked around. He definitely forgot something, but not even a clue presented itself as to what.

✩파티✩

He ended up stopping at a convenience store to rest his eyes as it was physically straining sometimes. The clerk wasn't phased in the slightest by him in his pajamas. He sipped on water before noticing his phone received a text. It was from a person he didn't recognize, but they apparently knew him.

He sent a reply back and had them meet him where he currently was. The name seemed familiar yet he couldn't quite understand why. He was soon spooked at the sound of someone calling his name as they entered.

"Uh, do I know... you...?" he asked slowly before taking a good look at the person before him. "You look so familiar..."

"Jackson, it's me, Jooan. Your boyfriend." said Jooan as he held his hands. "We're dating. D-a-t-i-n-g."

"Jooan? Right, Jooan! Wait, you were able to leave your room too?" asked Jackson excitedly.

"Crazy right? Though, I know I said my room hardly changed when we jumped, but there's a big change now. It looks exactly like my old apartment. My friend's stuff is all there now. What about on your end?" Jooan asked curiously.

"Same here with a big change. I don't live in a house anymore. I'm back in my apartment. Everything was placed exactly the same. And the time... I've never seen it start at 0:00. The lock screen..." muttered Jackson before showing him. "It's weird isn't it? My friends are in the back making half a heart but I'm staring off to the right..."

Jooan pulled out his phone then took Jackson's. He put them side by side and revealed the true meaning behind the lock screens.

"Well I'll be damned. I think it's a message saying... we're meant to be!" said Jooan as he stared at the complete picture.

"So we're looking at each other while our friends make a heart... That's really cute." Jackson said with a chuckle. "Maybe I was overthinking."

Jooan held him from behind in complete bliss. He knew it couldn't have been an accident. Not after all the parties they went through without meeting. Jackson could feel his heart beating in his ears as Jooan held him. They were probably disturbing the clerk.

"You know, you got here pretty fast. Do you live nearby?" asked Jackson as he led him outside.

"Yeah I was quite surprised myself." Jooan replied as he carried Jackson on his back. "So, lead the way back to your place."

Jackson remained silent then shook his head.

"Take me to your place. I should at least see it once." Jackson reasoned.

"Fine with me. But I've been thinking... do you think we've made it back home?" asked Jooan as he jaywalked.

"I would hope so. I'm tired of forgetting you. I don't want to be separated from you." Jackson responded as he kept his eyes closed to keep from straining them. "You're all I need besides obvious necessities."

"You can be cute sometimes, you know?" laughed Jooan then earned himself a hit from Jackson. "You don't like being called cute?"

"Not so loud... it's embarrassing..." mumbled Jackson as his cheeks burned.

"Then get ready to be called cute when we're alone." teased Jooan. "I want you to feel special..."

"I feel special enough being carried like this." replied Jackson then noticed some light shining onto his eyelids. "Are we here?"

"Yep. So, get down. You're not exactly light." joked Jooan as he squatted.

"You were the one who decided a piggyback ride was best." retorted Jackson as they boarded the nearby elevator.

"You looked helpless that night. What else was I supposed to do?" whined Jooan.

Jackson rolled his eyes but didn't say much else. He followed behind Jooan who stopped in front of a door. He unlocked it then had him go in first.

"Welcome to mi casa. My friend is here and currently asleep so, try to be quiet." said Jooan as he gave him slippers. "My room is the second door on the right."

Jackson turned on his phone's flashlight and made his way through the dark. He opened the door then turned on the light after he closed it. It was cleaner than he imagined it to be. Jooan entered not too long after he sat on the bed.

"So I'm assuming you want to stay the night?" asked Jooan as he sat next to him.

"If it's not too much trouble." replied Jackson with a soft smile.

Jooan remained silent as he wiggled his slippers off before moving back on the bed. Jackson did the same. He lied back then felt his heart skip beats at the sight of Jackson holding him from the side.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll sleep first... I'm feeling quite tired..." mumbled Jackson before clocking out.

Jooan gently ran his hand through his hair before resting it on his back. They were definitely back in their universe, but for how long? He didn't mind helping others find their happiness, but he wanted Jackson to get a break from throwing so many parties. It amazed him how he was still able to function with only so much sleep.

"We'll probably be here for a while before being sent back into the cycle but, I promise that you'll never be alone. I'll get you something that'll always remind you of me." whispered Jooan before getting up to turn out the light.

He slipped back into bed then pulled Jackson into his arms. Little did they know that Jackson's party adventure had ended for good once they woke up back in their respective universe that night.


End file.
